<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>离开的时候，两手空空最好 by other_egoists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426584">离开的时候，两手空空最好</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/other_egoists/pseuds/other_egoists'>other_egoists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/other_egoists/pseuds/other_egoists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>（写完觉得仁好像在这篇太爱哭了……仁好像不应该这么爱哭……请原谅我吧，这天对仁来说是特别的一天）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>离开的时候，两手空空最好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（写完觉得仁好像在这篇太爱哭了……仁好像不应该这么爱哭……请原谅我吧，这天对仁来说是特别的一天）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熟悉的口哨声响起的时候才入午夜，淹没在红叶林彼此摩擦的飒飒声中，布谷鸟的啼鸣才过第三下。<br/>
仁放下御刀油，把刚刚精心擦拭过的、那把刻着家族印记的风暴之刃小心翼翼收回刀鞘里。</p><p>那口哨又响了一遍，仁端起烛灯走到窗前。龙三在窗下朝他挥舞着双手，脸上带着些许不满的神色。</p><p>“仁，慢死了。”</p><p>仁愣了一下，随后从角落抱出了百合子常备在那的被子，摊平搭在窗前。龙三扯住垂到低处的一头，动作麻利地爬了进来，丝毫不在乎会给上好的布料表面留下什么痕迹。<br/>
这仿佛是他们与百合子之间心照不宣的秘密，墙角的备用被子永远布满灰尘和脚印，而第二天总会被百合子洗净折好放回原处。</p><p>借着烛光仁才看清龙三的样子。他的头发比之前更长了，稀疏的胡茬从他的下巴中央蔓延到两边颧骨。龙三穿着一件秋天的长袍，质地不算上乘但平整合身，腰间系着棕黄色的厚麻布腰带，一本正经的服装配上他胡乱打理的束发显得有些古怪。仁看着他，想起他们上一次见面的时候龙三穿的还是松垮的无袖羽织，突然意识到他们已经错过一整个夏天。</p><p>“长尾家给我做的，作为我做侍卫的佣金。”龙三察觉到仁的视线，索性在他面前张开手臂转了一圈。“怎么样？很不适合我吧。手都感觉没处放，难受死了。”<br/>
“很不适合你。”仁同意，然后问他：“我在长尾家学习箭术，为什么一直没有见到你？”<br/>
“这不是我要问你的问题吗？”龙三反问，没有待仁回答便自言自语起来，“整天呆在最深处的道场里，恐怕连最勤快的下人都见不上你一面。”<br/>
“龙三……”仁叹着气打断他，“龙三，我们好几个月没见了。”<br/>
“三个半月。”龙三盯着他，眼神仿佛要在他脸上刨出一个洞来，“而且上一次是你不告而别的。”<br/>
“……”</p><p>仁再次沉默，就如同他们经历过的每一次争吵一样总是以他的沉默收场。烛光在他没有疤痕的那一侧脸上忽闪，勾勒出美好而圆润的形状，仁坦然的眼神对上龙三的，后者反而躲闪起来。<br/>
“我来不是要说这个，”龙三清了清嗓子，不自然地摸了一把自己刚冒出胡茬的下巴，“快换好衣服，跟我来。”<br/>
“……”</p><p>似乎早预料到仁的犹豫，他攀在窗框上的手停了下来，回头冲着仁叫道：<br/>
“动作快的话，我们肯定能在你舅舅叫你起床之前回来。”<br/>
“回不来……也不要紧。”仁小声回答，“舅舅去北方了，可能过很久才会回来。”</p><p>龙三转过头飞快地跳下窗口，仁没能看清他的表情，但他很确定龙三刚才笑了。</p><p>&gt;&gt;</p><p>原野上铺满蓝色的月光，夜里的芦苇丛触感冰凉，龙三在他前面小跑着，被他惊起的萤火虫慌不择路地撞到仁的身上。两旁的景色逐渐陌生，仁意识到这不是他们平时玩耍的路线。</p><p>“你要带我去哪里？”仁在背后冲着龙三喊，声音有点气喘吁吁。<br/>
“跟着就知道了。”龙三大声回答，没回头也没停下脚步。</p><p>仁懊悔着白天过量的击剑练习给身体带来的疲惫，努力试图追赶着龙三，但少年明显过剩的体力始终让他们保持着一段距离。每当他以为龙三的身影要消失在和他比肩的芦苇原中时，后者总会适时地减慢速度冲他挥几下手。</p><p>断崖出现在他眼前，随后是宽阔的海面，与天相接的地方织着厚厚的云，天边刚刚泛起青白色。<br/>
龙三也喘着气停了下来，他挽起自己的袖子，把领口往两边拉开了些，汗湿的头发黏在他的颈侧。</p><p>“赶上了。”龙三盯着那片天空说。<br/>
仁顺着他的视线望去，又不解地把眼神转向他。龙三耸了耸肩，做了个等待的姿势，他从旁边拔了一支芦苇的根叼在嘴里，在一块石头上坐下。</p><p>仁坐在他旁边，揉着有些酸胀的小腿。龙三把另一支芦苇根递给他，仁摇了摇头。龙三撇嘴，把那根芦苇掰成小段抛进海里。<br/>
仁看着那些细小的草叶消失不见，然后他深深呼吸，像鼓起了什么莫大的勇气般开口：<br/>
“再过几天……也许明天，我可能就要离开境井宅了。”</p><p>乱蓬蓬的头发遮住了龙三的侧脸，仁看到那根芦苇震动了一下。<br/>
“不是暂时离开，也许以后都不会回来了。”仁继续说道，“舅舅……志村大人让我搬去志村城，在那里继续学习剑术，作为他的侍卫，我以后会当上武士。”</p><p>听到他嘴里的名字时，龙三脸上露出了毫不掩饰的厌恶神情。龙三讨厌志村，出于各种理由。</p><p>“境井宅以后会由百合子打理，我和百合子说过，如果你想要吃顿饭或者借住一下，你随时可以……”<br/>
“不需要，”龙三打断他，“我可以自己找去处，没看到吗？我自己也可以过得很好。”他拍着身上的长袍向仁示意着。</p><p>仁点点头，然后又低下头：“对不起，我不想这么告别的。”</p><p>龙三没去在意仁的道歉是否包含了过去的部分，他站起身来，眼神重新盯住天边。<br/>
“要开始了。”仁听到他沉着嗓子说。</p><p>随后强光毫不客气地占据了他的感官。仁揉了揉眼睛努力适应了光线，天空瞬间明亮起来，云层染上火烧一般的鲜艳红色，像他所想象不出的大火，又像喷溅在他面前的鲜血。那光芒霸道而带着温度，洒满了他和龙三的全身。深蓝色的海面波光粼粼。</p><p>他只在道场里看到过清晨的日出，在他彻夜练习之后，那一轮通红的熟柿一般的朝阳爬上高墙，而他便拖着沉沉的躯体回到房间。</p><p>仁突然感觉眼睛热极了。</p><p>他眯起眼睛，偷偷观察着龙三的反应——他肯定已经看了这样的景色千百遍，仁心里想。但龙三只是出神地盯着日出，胸口因为情绪而微微起伏。</p><p>最后一丝云的血色消失的时候，天空已经完全亮了。仁还站在那里，尽管他的双脚已经开始发麻。龙三站在他身边，肩膀挨着他的，他摇晃着身体开始轻轻哼唱着什么。<br/>
是一首仁从来没有听过的歌，也不知道龙三是从什么地方学到的，龙三断断续续地唱着，有些不太熟练。重复一两遍后，他的声音逐渐大了起来，开始得意地自己打起拍子，动作十分滑稽。仁看着他，忽然忍不住笑了出声，随后龙三也爆发出爽朗的笑声。</p><p>“你不觉得在这个时候很想喊些什么话吗？”龙三停下动作问他。<br/>
仁摇摇头，又点点头，好像若有所思。龙三继续鼓励着他：<br/>
“就当作偶尔放纵一下自己。喊些什么。”<br/>
“我现在很想喊一下母亲。”<br/>
“那就喊。”<br/>
“很丢人。”<br/>
“这里没有别人。”</p><p>仁深呼吸，大声喊出那两个在他胸腔里积攒已久的音节。他已经很多年，仿佛一辈子没有再叫过那个称呼了。自从父亲也去世之后，他似乎再没机会说出那些字句。一遍不够，他全身的热血翻腾，鼓动着他想要多喊无数遍。母亲、父亲，母亲的名字与父亲的名字。起风了，他的声音淹没在风中。他仿佛要抽干力气般大喊，直到嗓子生疼，直到泪流满面。</p><p>许久之后仁才停下。他平复了会呼吸准备迎接龙三的嘲笑，但龙三只是平静地看着他，随后他开口：</p><p>“仁。”</p><p>风把发丝吹到他的耳边，他忍不住打了个颤。龙三认真地盯着他的脸。</p><p>“今天是你的生日。生日快乐，仁。”</p><p>仁发现自己的眼泪丝毫没有停下的趋势。他的眼睛更热了，也许泪腺也被风吹坏掉了。他抽泣着，大口呼吸，什么话也说不出来。</p><p>脸颊边传来温热干燥的触感，是龙三的手掌，带着茧的指尖有些粗糙。那只手动作轻柔地替他抹着眼角。</p><p>“还记得第一次见面的时候我叫你什么吗？”<br/>
“……爱哭鬼。然后我揍了你。”仁吸了吸鼻子。<br/>
“再揍我一次我也还是会叫你爱哭鬼。”龙三把他落在额前的细碎头发从脸上摘开，“因为只有爱哭鬼才有那样的泪痣。”<br/>
“我打赢你了。”仁拍掉他的手，自己用衣服擦干净剩下的泪痕。<br/>
“爱哭鬼。我们该回去了。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;</p><p>回到境井宅的时候早起的家仆已经开始打扫院子，他们灵活地绕过仆人的视线，从窗户翻回仁的房间。<br/>
两人手忙脚乱地点起好几盏烛灯，打着寒颤脱下被露水浸湿大半的裈袴，仁从柜子里拿了一套干净的给他。龙三缩在蜡烛旁不停摩擦着自己的双腿。</p><p>“你可以吃了早饭再走，我会去厨房单独向百合子拿一份。”仁把干净的衣服放在一旁，坐在龙三身边，像在海边时那样肩膀紧贴着。</p><p>“我本来想带你参观一下境井宅……但其他仆人会看到，我不想给百合子添麻烦。”<br/>
“我不想看，”龙三说，“我对无聊的大房子一点兴趣也没有，真佩服你能在这里住那么久，是我的话一天都呆不下去。”<br/>
“我们还会见面吗？”仁问道。靠近龙三那边的烛火跳动了一下，仁正要起身护住。龙三在他之前用手拢住火苗。<br/>
“不知道，”龙三盯着那团脆弱的烛火在他的掌心挣扎，“你要做武士的话，以后千万别变成你舅舅那样的人。”<br/>
舅舅没什么不好的……仁想要这么反驳却没有开口。<br/>
“我可以说服舅舅，让你一起来做侍卫，我们可以，你可以，至少……”</p><p>“仁！”龙三提高了音量，“不是所有事情都会按你的心意安排的。”<br/>
仁没有回答，他低下头去，泪痣被睫毛的阴影遮住，表情难过极了。龙三叹了口气，站起身来去拿衣服，仁跟着他沉默地站起来。</p><p>“我们就在这里道别吧。”龙三说。<br/>
“……带点什么走吧，什么都好。”<br/>
“不需要。”龙三摇头，然后自嘲地笑了笑，“也许下次见面的时候，我就要跪下向你磕头了。”<br/>
“你不需要向任何人跪下磕头。”仁有点激动地凑近他，仿佛被身份与地位刺激到的人不是龙三而是他自己。</p><p>他们对上目光，然后几乎是同时意识到——龙三已经比仁高出不少了。即使仁在努力地长个，他踮着脚尖的样子竟然让龙三觉得有些可爱。如果夏天他们能呆在一起，他就可以更早地发现这件事，也许他还能有整一个夏天去好好把仁嘲笑个够。仁光滑的嘴角丝毫没有长出胡子的痕迹，也许他永远不会长胡子了，又或许将来每天早上都要被那位志村逼着去修理干净，剃成同样好笑的小胡子……而他再没有机会看到了。龙三想说些什么，但他吐不出半句漂亮的告别话，只能把手放在仁的肩膀上按了按。</p><p>一股力量拽住了他的手，仁的脸贴上他的，有柔软的触感压上他的嘴唇，湿润冰凉，带着露水与青草的味道。</p><p>烛火被灌入房间的风吹熄，四周暗了些许。</p><p>龙三看不清仁的表情，但他知道仁肯定又哭了。</p><p>“……太狡猾了。”把仁按倒在榻榻米上的时候他低声说。</p><p>&gt;&gt;</p><p>初秋的黎明还带着寒意，风让屋子里的温度又低了几许。龙三的身体成了房间中唯一的热源。</p><p>仁的腰带在他们彼此挤压的身体之间松掉，勉强挂在肩膀上的长襦袢失去了遮身蔽体的意义。龙三把他压在薄层的被褥上，仁的身体发凉，温度低得让他生气。</p><p>仁颤抖着，攥成拳头的手指紧紧地扯着龙三的衣领，发白的指节上有箭羽割伤的细小血痕。龙三握住他的手，低声安抚他松开，然后扯掉碍手碍脚的长袍。</p><p>仁依然发着抖，于是龙三试探着从他的眼睛开始，亲吻停留在嘴唇，除了淡淡的咸味什么也没有。仁的胸脯剧烈起伏，比起害怕的幼兽，更像是陷在情绪的海浪中浮沉的船。</p><p>“就这一次，”龙三贴着他的嘴唇说，呼吸喷在仁的鼻尖，“我会全部顺着你的心意来做。”</p><p>“全部。”他又重复了一次，然后堵住仁的嘴唇。</p><p>第二次的吻混入了更多的掠夺，唾液在皮肤表面发出刺激感官的令人难堪的声音，仁在这个吻的间隙给了龙三一个湿滑的撕咬，比起恐吓反而更像调情的意味。</p><p>“心情不错。”龙三蹭着他的下巴笑着说。</p><p>仁的动作开始大起来，像是毫无章法的格斗，龙三躲闪着，用身体的重量压住他。仁有抬头趋势的欲望抵在他们身体之间。龙三用手掌包裹住他，仁发出一声小小的惊呼。龙三开始有节奏地抽动掌心，舌头覆上仁暴露在空气中的乳头。他的舌尖从胸口滑到腹部，纠缠着少年身体初长的茂密的耻毛，然后含住仁的阴茎。</p><p>走调的呻吟控制不住地从仁口中溢出，他惊慌地捂住嘴。</p><p>“……龙三！……声、声音……”</p><p>“你说过的，你舅舅不在，对吧？”</p><p>“但、但是仆人……百合子……”</p><p>“那就让他们发现好了。就算现在被砍掉脑袋，我也是抱着你的。”</p><p>仁没有再解释，他所有的话语都只能变成喘息与呼唤着龙三名字的断续呻吟。</p><p>第一次来得比想象中的快些，仁还没来得及推开龙三的脑袋便射在了他的嘴里。浓郁的味道使龙三皱了皱眉头，他环顾着四周地面上的干净榻榻米，然后把嘴里的东西咽了下去。仁发出惊呼，龙三恶劣地报以他一个充满精液味道的吻。</p><p>“从来没有人教过你处理这个吧？”嘴唇分开的时候龙三问他。仁厌恶的表情让他的心情颇为不错。<br/>
“我……知道！我只是不想做……”<br/>
“你不做也得做。”<br/>
龙三的语气里混入了几分平时见不到的命令，他抓起仁的手，贴在自己的下腹，语气有些不稳：<br/>
“也摸摸我的。”</p><p>仁惊讶于手里的热度与大小，龙三则发出陶醉的叹气声。他轻轻动着腰在仁的手中蹭着自己。仁学着他之前的做法收紧手指，龙三喘息着停下动作。</p><p>“仁。仁。让我再多做一点。”<br/>
“可我不知道要怎么……”</p><p>龙三的眼神四下搜索了一阵，然后他看到矮桌上摆放的御刀油。<br/>
“不行。”仁的反应很激烈。<br/>
“看吧，你也不是什么都不知道。”<br/>
“绝对不行。”<br/>
“有什么差别，反正都是刀子放进刀鞘里要用的东西。”</p><p>仁的脸腾地红了，连耳根也带上了颜色，也许是仁听懂了他的下流笑话，又或许只是单纯地欺负仁这件事让他觉得无比愉快。他重新压住仁的身体，分开仁的大腿时，仁顺从地没有抵抗。</p><p>油脂带着淡淡的动物与树木香味，仁在手指放入身体时微微皱起眉头，额头上有一层薄薄的细汗。年轻的预备武士已经善于忍耐，龙三逐根增加着手指，盯着仁紧蹙的眉间。直到抑制不住的呻吟从嘴边漏出，仁咬住自己的手臂，被龙三掰开换成他自己的。</p><p>“疼吗？”<br/>
“不、疼，……”<br/>
“不管你在忍什么，都别忍了。”<br/>
龙三把最后一点油脂倒在自己的阴茎头部，对准仁打开的腿间。<br/>
“疼的话，尽情咬我就是了。”</p><p>于是仁再也没有忍住他的呻吟。</p><p>内心被某种东西逐渐填满，带着热度与疼痛，把原本的孤独挤占得荡然无存。龙三的胸膛紧紧贴住他的，仁甚至能听到他们心脏共鸣的声音。情绪在他的喉咙里翻腾，他想他又要哭了。但龙三一遍遍吻着他的面颊，近乎虔诚。泪水混杂着唾液把他弄得一团糟，他现在的样子一定丑极了。龙三，龙三。他每次颤抖着呼唤着身上人的名字，都能感觉到他的撞击更加猛烈一些。腿又被推高了些，龙三的汗滴在他的胸口，仁抬起手替他拨开挡住眼睛的头发。龙三咒骂了一句，失控地低吼着他的名字射在他的肚子上。然后他抱紧他，仿佛他们原本就是从彼此身体被迫分离的一部分。</p><p>两个孤儿在这片刻找到了家。</p><p>&gt;&gt;</p><p>仁从浅梦中醒来。清晨的光穿透树影和林间的雾气。身下是粗糙的草席，空气里有泥土和青草的香。他的身体比思绪更快地占据主动，下意识地握住了身旁的刀柄。所有东西都还在，被整齐有序地摆放在他身边。环视了四周几秒之后，仁意识到他正躺在斗笠帮的营地里，一如过去几天以来那样。</p><p>无论好梦或是噩梦总是如此不适时宜。仁按了一下太阳穴，翻了个身试图舒展僵硬的背部。</p><p>龙三侧卧在咫尺之遥的另一张草席上，一只手撑着侧脸，沉默地注视着他。那顶形影不离的破斗笠被他放在一旁，几缕零碎的长发垂在他的眼前。</p><p>“梦到什么事情了吗？”龙三看着他问道。</p><p>仁对上他的目光，想从那双眼睛中读出任何一点情绪——那些他以为会看到的，经年累月的积恨，包括怀念，包括欲望，统统都没有。龙三就那样平静地看着他，眼神像望着那一天的日出与海。</p><p>然后仁回答：“没有，什么也没有。”</p><p>“我们的人要北上了，离启程还有一阵子。你可以带点物资走。”龙三说着，起身打开破布遮盖住的不起眼木箱，仁看了一眼，箱子的内容比他上次注意到的时候似乎更空了一些。<br/>
“不需要，”仁摇摇头，指了指身上的浪人服，“这个也还给你吧？”<br/>
“你可以留着那个。”龙三说，随后吹了声口哨，岩石后走过来一个戴着斗笠的人，龙三低声吩咐他去喂马。</p><p>营地里其他地方的声音也逐渐嘈杂起来，开始不断地有人过来与龙三交谈，龙三一边听着，一边开始检查被打包的口粮与武器。</p><p>仁收拾好他们的草席，把将熄的火堆拨散。马匹被一个浪人牵到他身边，已经被喂得饱饱的。</p><p>“它可以带你走很远。”龙三结束手里的工作，对着仁说。<br/>
随后他转身，提高了音量，足以让营地里的所有人都听得清楚：“我们趁着天气良好启程。”</p><p>仁看着他的背影突然有一种熟悉的冲动，他想让他留下，想问他我们是否还会相遇。他的嘴唇翕动了一下，却什么也没说出来。</p><p>也许他的自私早就被遗弃在那片海边。</p><p>他们在平原和森林的交界处分开。仁的马匹从队伍中脱离出来时，龙三和其余所有人都停了下来，短暂的目光交会后，仁点了点头，龙三同样以点头回应，然后驾着马与其他人消失在森林的入口。</p><p>仁仍然停在那儿，温热的阳光洒满他的全身，他久久地停着直到马蹄声与马群扬起的尘土都已经平息。</p><p>他离开的时候两手空空，什么也没带走。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>